Zukino Mells
"Yeah It does sound kinda like zucchini, haha!" Referred to as 'Zuki' she is a student attending Sweet Amoris High from her previous school along with her old friend Kentin and brother. She's easily hyper and flustered and often tries to hold in her anger even when she's upset with Amber's antics. Likes: Chocolate, being with friends, cooking, jogging Dislikes: Loud noises, uncomfortable clothes, losing things, bullies History Originally born in Italy along with her twin brother they were at first home schooled until they were old enough to attend middle school in France. At first it was hard for her to make friends until she met Ken, Emmet, and Mae. Several months prior to attending Sweet Amoris she was deeply infatuated with Emmet and wanted to confess to him. She was unaware that he was in a relationship with someone who disliked her which didn't stop the girl from harassing her and spreading rumors about her being with him and Kentin. When Zukino confronted the girlfriend she uttered something to her so heinous that she attacked her without thinking which resulted in the girl getting injured. It was eventually ruled an accident yet she was still punished for the attack which made her situation at school worse and later developed her oblivious reaction to love if only temporarily. As weeks went by she became depressed going as far as to run away after an heated argument with her father. without looking she was hit by a speeding car that pinned her legs and left her in pain. It took her a while to be in one piece but she didn't want to go back to school. Her father got a call one day that he would be relocating to a office out of town which meant that she would have to move to a new school with her brother. She didn't care much at first but wants to finish school as peacefully as possible. Aimless and unmotivated after being unable to play sports anymore she was encouraged by her brother to try her other hobbies to keep busy, one of which was piano. She has since spend time on the piano whenever she has free time. Personality At first glance she comes off as the silent type due to her initial appearance yet be warned she is easily hyper when she opens up to people and will often joke around with everyone. She tries to not get frustrated or angry yet has a habit of being snippy when irritated. Unbeknownst to some she is pretty smart and quick-witted when faced with an obstacle. Appearance She is fairly short with a slight curvy frame and tanned skin covered with freckles across her face. At the corner of her grey eyes are two beauty marks that complemented her black locks of hair. At the beginning of her school year she's typically wearing a baggy purple jacket over her pink tank top, grey jean shorts and thigh high socks as well as long tied back hair that reached her mid back and three pairs of studs on her ears. As her time at Sweet Amoris went by her wardrobe became more comfortable with wearing more revealing clothes with short shorts and sheer skirts and likes to wear a lot of it with red, purple, and black in her ensembles. She had also cut her hair to a bob styled into a hime cut. Relationships in Sweet Amoris Castiel One of the few people that she talked to in the beginning. Their friendship slowly evolved to him barely giving her the time of day to when they are close enough to take small jabs at each other but eventually she surely loves his company so much that she'd start to get flustered at the slightest provocation he made. She was sure that she was finally in love with him even if he'd joked about her liking him she wanted to confess even if she would be hurt again and to her surprise, he returned it by expressing he liked her as well. Lysander She was a bit confused as to how he and Castiel are friends when first seeing him, she tends to keep her distance when he's deep in his thoughts and loves to hear his input when he seldom speaks. She's feels like confiding to him whenever shes has something on her mind. He often complements her now perky behavior as well as her sense to look out for her friends at any cost. Nathaniel At first she was apprehensive of him at first from his "perfect" demeanor going as far as comparing how similar he was to her ex crush. As the semester went by she realized they can really get along despite some of their differences on top of her being friendly with Castiel. She often jokes about her being friends with Nathaniel because of their astrological sign being the same. Amber, Li, & Charlotte Despite finding Amber to be pretty she honestly can't stand her nor her friend's attitude towards her and others at their expenses. Kentin The two have been friends since middle school and was aware that he was in love with her. She proclaim to him that she only likes him as a friend yet it seemed to have made him love her more. To this day she still cherish their friendship and is happy that he can stand up for himself. Armin & Alexy When it comes to these two they are clearly inseparable. When she isn't searching for her next outfit with Alexy she is goofing off with anime binge watching and coming up with cosplay ideas with Armin. She often try to convince Alexy to join in their cosplay antics only for it to work some of the time. Rosalya Someone she considers as a best friend next to Alexy. They are so close that Zuki considers her like a sister. She often encourages her to go with her gut about her issues on love and teams up with her and Alexy on their fashion escapades. Iris A mutual friend of Castiel's and Zukino she seems very positive and loves to have fun with her friends. Zukino was beyond impressed of her during their concert even though she claimed her brother taught her how. Violette One of the sweetest people she has ever met. She always willing to help her when she's in trouble without any issues. She's also the person who got her interested in making charms again when she offered to help cheer up Nathaniel. Priya At first Zukino was a bit wary of her when she retaliated against Amber by cutting her hair on top of Castiel hitting it off with her on the first day however talking to her she is everything that Zuki loves in a person. Smart, beautiful, and an all around fun person to hang out with. Peggy Zukino finds her to be fairly annoying most of the time if not completely obnoxious, at one point she comment on her student file which made Zuki almost snapped at her. She eventually decided not to go further in her student interview. Capucine Although they don't talk much to each other she really doesn't have any issues with her, It does bother her that Capucine is being friendly with Amber when Zuki knows she doesn't care about her yet doesn't continue to convince her otherwise. Melody The two don't really get along well even noticeably that Zukino is close friends with Nathaniel, She kinda understands how she feels yet explained to her that she doesn't feel that way towards him. Kim She considers Kim a friend even thought they talk every now and then. At first she didn't have any opinion of her due to her personality yet she did not mind Kim referring to her by 'little girl' when she first met her. Dakota She is a little uncomfortable when she hangs out with Dake. She tries to be friendly without coming off as flirtatious in any way yet his amorous attitude towards girls makes her avoid him without warning. Laeti/Lucy A friend from her previous high school she's the only other person from her old high school that she still talks to, at times she disregards her recommendations on guys due to her oblivious demeanor. Family and Friends Teagan Mells & Gisella Pietri-Mells Zuki's parents, She is the daughter of a lawyer and of a travel agent. They are often working long hours or out of town. Although they are stern with their children on their education the two wants them to active life and express themselves in any way hence Zuki's taste in clothing and her brother's long hair. Cecilio Mells Her twin brother and often referred to by 'Jirou', he is often to himself and tries not to get into his sister's issues unless it really concerns him. He can be pretty spiteful towards anyone who crosses him or his friends and sister. He likes to hang out with Nathaniel, Violette and Alexy and his hobbies include cooking and playing the violin. Tania Pietri The twins aunt, shes very active in their lives and is often where the twins get their hyperactive attitude and varying interest from. Whenever their parents are out of town or working she looks after them and helps them out in any of their problems. Emmet & Mae Baines Her former crush and his younger sister, the two have been friends with Kentin and the twins since middle school. He's often the ring leader of their group of friends while Mae was the youngest and the one who got her way. She at first was in love with Kentin until he left with Zuki. While they no longer talk to Emmet anymore Mae often visits along with Laeti and acts as mediator between the three of them. AUs Lyski -''' AU in the perspective of Zuki if she was in relationship with Lysander instead. 'Eldarya -' AU in the Eldarya verse. She is a harpy hybrid that resides in the Absynthe Guard as a nurse for Eweleïn. Trivia * She is biracial (African American/ Italian). * Has a habit of speaking to everyone in Italian. * Is good at wood carving but only for small charms. * She can play the piano and a little of flute. * She used to play lacrosse prior to changing schools. * She has light patches of skin on her legs from her surgeries after the crash. * She has a fear of hospitals. * She's allergic to bee stings. * Even though she is a twin her brother's birthday is on February 1st making her older by a few hours. Links [https://www.mycandylove.com/s1/profile/zukinidi '''My Candy Love Profile] Gallery Tumblr nbc3aig7Qm1rbjst4o1 1280.png Tumblr muohy34fIz1rdb9j1o1 500.jpg Zukiavi.png P.png 11 (2).png|Genderbent Zuki Chi.png 14.png Lz.png 5.png|Undertale Cosplay 1/2 5-1.png|Undertale Cosplay 2/2 IMG 0595.png Tumblr inline mqny7efCDf1qdp4m1.png Tumblr n6hb7uNTCs1syx2t9o3 250.jpg Tumblr inline n7i30lCltq1s4r9bw.jpg Tumblr n8ayrjPEDQ1s4t28yo1 1280.png Tumblr inline n845s9Rl5h1s3mir1.jpg Tumblr nynbxmAd581u1vpufo1 400.png Tumblr nlugrvZnPA1saq7u4o1 540.png Tumblr n6gxo1zGMc1qdjot2o1 1280.png Zx0l4z.png Tumblr mpmt3sWajp1sndtcoo5 500.jpg Tumblr n45794230P1txfulpo1 500.png Tumblr n8gjtiOPD81tv1o3co1 400.png Tumblr n6x47z7zO51rig6njo1 500.jpg Tumblr n9nr31XZIe1to9ombo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5emsfo6ls1rdb9j1o1 500.jpg|Zuki cosplaying Tsubaki Yayoi -20.png Tumblr n9b7j6vMP41s6zfpmo1 500.png Tumblr myhe1mhGlr1s6zfpmo1 500.png tt.png Zu-ki.png Category:Candies Category:Candies Q-Z Category:Castiel Category:Twin Category:Grey eyes